All It Takes Is One Henry Bass
by IvyMoore
Summary: Henry Bass witnessed his uncle Nate and aunt J dancing around each other so he decided to play matchmaker and you know the rest. NJ and CB.


**CHAPTER 1**

Henry Bass was sitting at his father's lap, admiring the fountain at the far corner of the room. He was in awe of the chocolate that was coming out from the fountain and wondered how it kept flowing and flowing. He looked up at his father when his father scoffed at something and he directed his gaze where his father was looking and saw his uncle Nate shifting his feet from side to side as he conversed with his auntie J at the other side of the ballroom. They were both standing and holding a flute of champagne on their hands while his uncle Nate kept moving and moving. Furrowing his eyebrows, he was perplexed to see his uncle Nate shifting his feet so much; does he need to go to the bathroom?

As he looked at them more closely, he saw his uncle Nate scratch the back of his head, adorning a nervous look on his face while his auntie J stared at the invited guests that were dancing at the middle of the room, looking quite bored and unaware of his uncle Nate's nervousness around her.

He tore his gaze away from them when he heard his father scoff once more and he asked, "What's wrong father?"

His father sighed tiredly and he smiled down at him reassuringly when he looked up at him with concern, "It's nothing, Henry. I'm just tired of watching a couple of clueless guests dancing around with each other." His father motioned at the ballroom with his chin where a lot of people were dancing to the melodic music but he knew that wasn't what his father was talking about.

A smile lit up his father's face when they saw his mother approaching them at their table and he held up his little arms to hug her. When his mother carried him playfully away from his father's lap, he laughed giddily and tightened his hold on her. He missed her mother so much; he hadn't seen his mother as much as he wanted too over the past couple of days because she told him she had to help with his Aunt Serena's wedding. She told him she was in charge for the whole preparation and said they wouldn't last a day without her help, which he knew was quite true. His mother was the most organized person he knew, more organized than his aunt Dorota if it were possible.

"How's my little boy?" Her mother kissed him lovingly in the cheek.

He was about to say something when his father piped in. "I'm fine," his father had a teasing expression on his face which he only ever saw whenever his mother was around. Sometimes, that expression made him want to gag to be honest. "How are you, love?" his father asked.

His mother rolled her eyes at his father and said, "I'm fine but I wasn't talking to you," her mother retorted playfully. She sat down in an unoccupied chair next to his father and brought him down with her in her lap. She hugged him to her, "How are you?" she kissed her child's temple, "I missed you, little one."

"I'm not little anymore," Henry pouted at her and held out all of his fingers in his right hand. "I'm five; I'm almost as smart as you are, mother."

His father arched an eyebrow at that, "What about me? You don't want to be smart like daddy?"

Henry looked at his father with innocent big brown eyes which he inherited from his mother and he innocently said, "Of course father, but I want to be as cunning and clever as you."

Chuck looked at his wife with a smug expression on his face, unaware that his son was smirking to himself, "You heard that, love?" He drank from his champagne glass and he looked at his son proudly, "If you want to be as cunning as me, you need to know that it's not learned from just one day."

He nodded at his father and Chuck continued, "I'll teach you the ropes when you're older, Henry."

Her mother was looking at him with a mixture of pride and bewilderedness, like she knew what he just did and Henry looked away from his mother's probing gaze and said, "I can't wait." He snuck a glance to see if his mother was still looking at him and he saw her wink at him when his father wasn't looking at them.

"It'll be our little secret." She whispered to his son.

He smiled at his mother, and he offered her his unfinished red velvet cake, "What secret?" he innocently asked his mother.

Blair threw her head and laughed at his son's antics, 'like father, like son'. The Bass boys will be the death of her, she thought amusedly. She took a fork and started to eat her son's cake.

"Father," he called for his father's attention when he saw that his father was looking at Uncle Nate and auntie J again. "Why is Uncle Nate nervous around auntie J? Did he do something wrong?"

Chuck shook his head at his son and said, "He didn't do anything wrong, but I think your uncle Nate has a crush on your aunt J."

"A crush?" Henry asked skeptically, "But aunt J has a crush on someone else." He remembered when he and aunt J were strolling around Central Park while they ate ice cream when some stranger bumped into them accidentally.

"Who's aunt J's crush?" her mother asked him as she finished eating the velvet cake. "Is it Robert Pattinson? I know she has a crush on that one."

He shook his head at his mother and said, "No it's not the sparkling vampire," he rolled his eyes at that and wondered why his auntie J would find sparkling vampires attractive. "We met him at the park the other day,"

His father glanced at his mother's surprised face and he suddenly looked interested, "Do you remember his name, Henry?"

"He's name is James Graham Collins, but he told me I can call him Graham."

Chuck looked at his wife's widened eyes and said matter of factly, "I told you its too late."

Blair pursed her lips and conceded, "Nate had plenty of chances, and it's his own fault." She sighed heavily.

* * *

….

* * *

He was staying at aunt J's place when his father and mother went to London for her mother's business trip and they asked if aunt J could babysit him for the night. She quickly agreed and now, here he was munching on some of her Aunt Jenny's famous chocolate chip cookies. Whenever he was with aunt J, she always allowed him to eat whatever he wanted and that's one of the reasons why he likes his aunt J so much. She treated him like he wasn't a kid which he appreciated wholeheartedly. Sometimes, it can be quite irritating when adults mollycoddle you but not aunt J. She even talks to him like he was the same age as her which was pretty cool.

"Thank you for the cookies, Aunt J."

She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair affectionately, "No problem, kiddo. Just don't tell your mom, okay?"

He nodded and took a gulp of his milk while he watched her pace back and forth in front of him. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him apologetically. She sat down in front of him and said, "Do you remember Graham?" When he nodded, she continued, "I'm waiting for his call, he told me he works for a buyer at Ralph Lauren and he said there was an opening in his department, so I gave him my number and I'm waiting for his call to see if he can get me an interview." She told him excitedly.

"Who's Ralph Lauren?" Henry asked.

"One of the most famous fashion designers of all time!" Jenny told him merrily.

"That's great aunt J," he told him genuinely but he was a bit confused, "but why don't you just work for my mother. I know she likes clothes too."

"I would love to Henry, but your mother hasn't asked me yet. I've been hinting it but I think she doesn't want me working for her."

"That's not true," he comforted his aunt J. He knew her mother liked his aunt J's clothes, he overheard it himself.

Their conversation was broken when they heard the door bell ring. He watched as aunt Jenny stood up from her seat and she pushed a button in the speaker right beside the door, "Who is it?" he heard Aunt Jenny asked.

He perked up when he heard Uncle Nate's voice from the speaker and Aunt Jenny buzzed him in the apartment building. She turned to him and said, "Could you open the door for your uncle Nate? I need to go to the bathroom."

When Aunt Jenny went into the bathroom, he stood up from his seat and waited by the door for Uncle Nate to come in. What was Uncle Nate doing here he thought to himself; he remembered his father telling him that uncle Nate had a crush on Aunt Jenny but he wasn't so sure about that. He needed to see it for himself.

When someone finally knocked in Aunt Jenny's front door, he grabbed a chair so he could reach through the peephole and see if Uncle Nate was indeed outside. When he saw his Uncle Nate waiting outside the hall, he immediately got off the chair and opened the door for him.

"Hi Uncle Nate!"

He saw Uncle Nate's eyes widened in surprise and said, "You're here."

"Of course I'm here; mother and father are away so I'm here at aunt J's!"

When Nate got over his shock, he smiled down at his nephew and carried him inside Jenny's apartment. "So, where's your Aunt Jenny?" he asked curiously. He settled down Henry in the living room sofa and he sat beside him. "Aunt Jenny's at the bathroom." Henry said and grabbed one of the cookies on the table and continued eating.

When Aunt J emerged from the bathroom, he heard his Uncle Nate gasped beside him. He noticed Aunt J was wearing different clothes from before and he looked at her face and saw she was wearing lipstick like his mother would do whenever his mother and father went out on dates. Interesting.

"Hi Jenny." Nate greeted aunt J softly.

"Hey." Jenny giggled nervously. They were staring at each other for such a long time he had to fake a cough to break them out off it. "Are you okay, kiddo?" Jenny asked concernedly.

"I'm okay; I just need something to drink." He lied to her. When he was about to get up aunt Jenny said, "I'll get it, you just sit right there." When Aunt Jenny disappeared from the living room, he looked at Uncle Nate's face closely. Uncle Nate didn't even take his eyes off of Aunt Jenny's retreating form. Maybe his father was right but he needed more evidence to confirm it.

"Aunt J! Has Uncle Graham called you yet?"

Nate's head jerked and he looked at him questioningly, "You call him Uncle Graham?" Nate looked like Henry betrayed him when he called him Uncle. Didn't they just met the other day, Nate thought to himself.

"Yes, I like Uncle Graham, he's nice." Henry bit back a smile when he saw how uncomfortable Uncle Nate was. "He brought me a hotdog when we were at Central Park."

Nate's face screwed over and he said, "Do you want to order some pizza, Henry?"

Henry smiled at Uncle Nate and nodded gratefully, maybe this thing could benefit him also, he thought giddily. They turned their attention back at Aunt J when she was back in the living room.

"No he hasn't, I wish he would call sooner," Aunt J said to him while she gave him a glass of water, she hadn't heard them talking about Graham earlier but that was about to change soon, Henry mused. When she sat down and joined them in the sofa, Jenny turned to Uncle Nate and asked. "Hey Nate, why did you come here?"

Nate shrugged, "I thought you needed some help with Henry over here." he said to her. Henry was grinning now because he knew that Uncle Nate was lying. He didn't even know that he was staying over at Aunt J's in the first place.

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you Nate." Jenny smiled at him warmly.

"Uncle Nate said we're going to order pizza!" Henry exclaimed.

"Did he now?" Jenny arched her eyebrows at Nate's blushing face, "Since he's the one who said it, Uncle Nate's should pay for the pizza all by himself, what do you say Henry?"

"A gentleman always pays for the first date." Uncle Nate blurted out without thinking which made aunt Jenny blush prettily.

"Didn't uncle Graham asked you out on a date?" Henry asked his aunt Jenny innocently.

Nate's eyes widened and he sputtered out, "WHAT?! How could he ask you out?"

They both looked alarmingly at Nate's disbelieving face and Jenny glared at him, "Yes, he did. Is it so unbelievable that someone asked me out?' Jenny defended herself.

Henry watched as Uncle Nate shook his head vehemently, "No, you're taking it the wrong way."

Aunt Jenny was about to say something when her phone rang. She stood up, still glaring disapprovingly at Uncle Nate before she went to get her phone. Henry turned to face Uncle Nate, only to see that his uncle was looking at aunt Jenny's back nervously.

They both watched as aunt Jenny ran right in front of them giddily. She was smiling brightly at them while she held the phone to her ear, seemingly forgetting that she was angry with uncle Nate. "Graham said he forgot to call me because he was helping his nephew with his show and tell." Jenny gushed at them.

Nate rolled his eyes at Graham's pitiful excuse and muttered quietly so that only Henry could hear, "That is so made up."

Jenny gasped at what Graham must have said and she excitedly said, "Graham you are the best!" Henry stared at his scowling uncle and they both heard aunt Jenny continue to gush. "Thank you so much!"

When aunt J ended the call, she beamed at them ecstatically, "I got the interview!" She threw her hands up in joy.

Henry was truly happy for her aunt J but he thought it would have been so much better if she worked with his mother. "Congratulations Aunt J!" Henry glanced at uncle Nate and he too was smiling at aunt J proudly. "I knew you were going to get the interview." Nate said to her, hoping Jenny would forget their possible row.

"Don't think this is over, Archibald." Aunt J primly said with her nose upturned.

"Oh come on Jenny, don't be like that."

Henry sighed tiredly as he watched them bicker like his classmates from his kindergarten would do. He watched as uncle Nate keeps sweet talking and cajoling aunt J so she could forget their argument and aunt J pretending to be unfazed as she kept dodging his uncle Nate's advances. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Note: So I tried my hand at fluff, hope it turns out good. Please let me know what Henry should do next. Sorry for some grammatical errors. This story takes place after Serena and Dan were wedded and this story is a bit AU because Jenny works for Blair in the season finale. I always imagined Henry would be like Jamie from One Tree Hill, but a little more cunning. Please review guys! Suggestions would be appreciated. **


End file.
